


Pride

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Kasuga takes pride in being a strong, fearless man, but Sumiyoshi is his only weakness.





	Pride

Kasuga Hirokuni was not a prideful man.

Or, at least that’s what he liked to believe.

His father and older brother had taught him better than that. They had taught him to be humble, and to use what skills he had to help others, rather than to hold it over their heads. To be an example for his younger brother, and show him how to be a respectable young man.

They taught him to never discount his own abilities just to make someone else feel better, but to never rub it in their faces just because he could.

No, Kasuga Hirokuni was not a prideful man, although he did take pride in himself.

He took pride in his skill as a rugby player, because even if he was still rough around the edges, he could still blow the other players away with a  well-timed tackle.

He took pride in the fact that he could fix both of his brother’s bikes in 30 minutes or less, no matter the problem, even when taking into account the fact that his older brother’s bike was a motorcycle, and his younger’s was an old ten-speed mountain bike that he had grown out of himself a few years ago.

He took pride that he was the only one to know the two sides of Sumiyoshi, and that one of those sides was all for him.

Kasuga used to take pride in the fact that he had no weaknesses, other than spicy foods and bees, but that went right out the door any time Sumiyoshi looked at him.

They had been dating for a few months, quietly, because neither of them wanted their teammates to make a big deal out of it. In those few months, he learned more about Sumiyoshi than he had in the whole year prior, and Kasuga couldn’t be happier that his initial perception of Sumiyoshi was completely wrong.

When they first met, all Kasuga saw was a pretty face. A “good” boy, who went to all his classes and did all his work, and never stirred up trouble, even if he did catch a bit of an attitude after spending more time around the rugby team. 

He was downright boring, by Kasuga’s standards. He never imagined that Sumiyoshi would be the one to make his breath stick in his throat, or the one to make him act like a downright fool any time he batted his eyelashes or licked his pretty little lips.

But somewhere along the way, Kasuga realized there was more to Sumiyoshi that meets the eye.  He wasn’t always the straight-laced, goody two-shoes that all of their friends knew him to be. Sometimes, Kasuga felt like he couldn’t keep up with him, that Sumiyoshi was more than he could handle, because the same boy that he thought was the mayor of Snoozeville was also the boy that ended up sucking his dick behind the school before he could even finish his confession and tell Kasuga how much he really liked him.

Not that Kasuga had any complaints about how their relationship started. Its just that sometimes, he still can’t believe that its real. That the person he barely even talked to beyond rugby a few months ago was now the one sitting on his lap, leisurely kissing his neck as if he wasn’t at all worried that his mom would be home in less than an hour and could walk in on them in any second.

It had taken them a while to get to this point, Kasuga was ashamed to say.  After their first intimate encounter and Sumiyoshi’s very intimate confession, Kasuga struggled.  Both with his feelings, and the fact that he had never even imagined being with another guy.  He was no Romeo, but he had dated a few girls throughout high school, all of which led to nothing other than irritation and a few weeks of ducking his head around corners to make sure his ex-girlfriend wasn’t coming for him.

The whole situation was just way out of Kasuga’s comfort zone. Dating a guy? Nah. Even dating a guy as pretty as Sumiyoshi was still weird. He tried to push the idea out of his mind, tried to set Sumiyoshi straight and get him to understand that this couldn’t happen again.

But it didn’t work, of course.

Sumiyoshi had latched onto him.  Invaded his mind and his dreams and made it impossible for him to think about someone else.  Even when he was alone, in his own room, with no trace of Sumiyoshi around him, his face always appeared as soon as he closed his eyes, pushing out whatever pretty model or idol he had been trying to think about.

So maybe Kasuga was a sucker.  Maybe he took advantage of Sumiyoshi’s feelings for him because he’d never got a blowjob as good as Sumi’s from any of the girls he dated.

But that was only initially. Only before Sumiyoshi let him in, and allowed him to see the part of himself that he hid away for some reason.

The devious little smile that made Kasuga’s skin heat up.

The snarky, catty humor that always has Kasuga doing a double take to make sure his sweet, kind little boyfriend really did just say that.

That warm laugh and passionate heart.  The attention to detail that always amazed him.

But what Kasuga loved the most about Sumiyoshi was his demanding personality. The way that he ensured that he always got what he wanted, even if he had to take it from Kasuga, or anyone else, by force.  He had a way of persuasion, that always left Kasuga an undignified mess. 

Sumiyoshi let Kasuga feel like he was in control because that’s what _he_ wanted, not because Kasuga really had any true say in the matter once Sumiyoshi turned on the charm and started his process of motivation.

Sumiyoshi had Kasuga wrapped around his little finger, in a way that let Kasuga know that he was completely whipped.

And really, he didn’t even care that much.

Sumiyoshi was his one weakness.  He was the one thing that allowed him to put all of his pride aside, and set down his need to be “the man” in exchange for everything that Sumiyoshi was willing to give him in return.

Tonight, what Sumiyoshi wanted to share was a quick bit of attention after their most recent game. Kasuga was exhausted after playing the whole match, but Sumiyoshi was as lively as ever, having patiently watched from the sidelines like always. From the way Sumiyoshi’s fingers dragged over his chest, Kasuga knew where his boyfriends mind had really been during the game.

“You looked so good out there, Hiro.” Sumiyoshi punctuated his sentence with a kiss to his jaw, making Kasuga shiver as Sumiyoshi’s fingers tightened in the fabric of his shirt. “So fast. So strong.”

Kasuga chuckled, his hands resting on Sumiyoshi’s hips as he let the smaller boy use him however he saw fit. “Had to put on a good show for you.”

“The way you sent that one guy flying… wow…” Sumiyoshi’s breathy voice ghosted across the side of his face, as his hands found Kasuga’s shoulders. Sumiyoshi pushed himself up, releasing Kasuga’s neck from the onslaught of wet kisses he had been so content to give for the last few minutes.  Sumiyoshi’s cheeks were pink, and his pouty lips full from all their shared kisses.  The sight sent a jolt of heat straight to Kasuga’s groin, not even caring that he had been poking Sumiyoshi for the last ten minutes.

“I bet, if you wanted to, you could pick me up and fuck me, right against the wall.” Sumiyoshi’s devilish mouth let out a dreamy sigh as he closed his eyes, surely imagining the way Kasuga’s strong hands would feel around his waist as they held him in place in midair. His eyes slid open again with a pout, a disappointed huff sliding between his teeth. “You’re probably too tired for that though…right?”

“Unfortunately… Picking you up would be nothing, but my legs probably wouldn’t hold up to it after that game.”

Sumiyoshi pouted as one of his hands ran over the side of Kasuga’s face, tracing the curve of his cheek with his fingers before cupping Kasuga’s jaw in both hands. Sumiyoshi planted a sweet kiss on his lips, brief and chaste compared to their normal kisses, before pulling back with a sly smile. “My poor man… You deserve a reward after all of your hard work.”

In an instant, the weight that once occupied Kasuga’s lap was between his knees. Kasuga’s voice caught in his throat as Sumiyoshi cupped him firmly through his shorts, not waiting for his permission before sliding them down his thighs, only hindered by the moment it took Kasuga to lift his hips from the edge of Sumiyoshi’s bed.

Sumiyoshi never asked for permission.  He didn’t need to with the way their relationship worked. If Kasuga ever really didn’t want it, Sumiyoshi would stop.  But that rarely happened, and instead, Sumiyoshi drags Kasuga along with him, taking him on a familiar, but always exciting ride.

While a fan of taunting and teasing while out in public, Sumiyoshi never made Kasuga suffer by forcing him to wait whenever they were alone.  Kasuga always thought alone time with Sumiyoshi was like a roller coaster that shot off in a split second, with no chance to brace yourself for the first drop.  Sumiyoshi’s hands were on him as soon as his shorts reached his ankles, Sumiyoshi kneeling on top of them between his feet so that he could get as close as possible to his prize.

Sumiyoshi’s normally cool skin was warm as his right hand wrapped around Kasuga’s dick.  He wasted no more than a few tugs down the shaft because Kasuga was already hard, having anticipated this moment since Sumiyoshi turned the lock on his bedroom door. His tongue followed his fist, doing little more than tasting him as he licked down his length. Kasuga groaned as Sumiyoshi’s left hand dug into his thigh, pleased to know that his boyfriend was just as excited as he was. Maybe even more.

Sumiyoshi would never admit it, never do more than roll his eyes at the implication that he enjoyed giving Kasuga head.  But Kasuga knew that he did. Knew he enjoyed this just as much, and sometimes more than other activities they engaged in. Kasuga knew Sumiyoshi got off on having this little bit of control over him, that he loved turning him into a slobbering mess, a pile of jelly that could do no more than lay there after Sumiyoshi was finished.

And god, there’s his favorite part.

Watching Sumiyoshi’s full lips slide over his head, a serene look of concentration on his face, dark eyelashes kissing his cheeks as Sumiyoshi took him in in one go. Kasuga was always impressed by this, if he could find time to be impressed with the way his stomach tightened and his heart got ready to beat out of his chest.  Sumiyoshi ‘s mouth was always warm, wet, and inviting, but nothing beat the way his absolutely perfect lips made a tight ring around his cock, teasing his tip with every dip of his head, but never once letting him fall from his mouth.

Kasuga tightened his hands in Sumiyoshi’s bedsheets as he leaned back, giving himself a better view of the absolute masterpiece unfolding before him.  He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as Sumiyoshi opens his eyes, looking up at him with such love and determination that it makes Kasuga’s heart skip a beat.

Kasuga reached out to brush the hair away from Sumiyoshi’s eyes, wanting to make sure that it wasn’t getting in the way of the job he was doing. Kasuga was very tempted to run his fingers through Sumiyoshi’s hair, just to hold on and help him get to where they were going faster, but he valued his fingers more than that. Sumiyoshi hated having his hair pulled, and if Kasuga so much as accidentally tugged on it, this would end much sooner than he needed it to.

Not like Kasuga was going to last very long anyway.  He was exhausted, and all the self-restraint he tried to show at the beginning of their relationship is out the window as he allows himself to be taken over, and completely gives himself to Sumiyoshi.

Kasuga groaned at the feeling of Sumiyoshi’s mouth around him, his hand working the base where his mouth couldn’t quite reach.

The image of a roller coast shooting off down the track came back to Kasuga’s mind briefly as he reached the top of the last hill, his excitement climaxing as the tip of his dick hit the back of Sumiyoshi’s throat. Kasuga’s mouth opened in a silent groan as he came, his hands clutching the sheets tightly. Sumiyoshi’s mouth didn’t leave him until his chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath as he slowly opened his eyes. Sumiyoshi was now sitting on the bed beside him, a loving hand rubbing his shoulders as his boyfriend kissed his cheek.  Kasuga fell heavily on Sumiyoshi’s side, allowing the smaller boy to hold him up while he simply enjoyed the feeling of Sumiyoshi’s arms around him.

After a few moments, Sumiyoshi was patting his back, urging Kasuga to get up and pull his pants back on.  Like clockwork, Kasuga could hear the front door unlocking, and Sumiyoshi shuffled off to greet his mother after checking his face and hair using his phone’s camera. Within moments, he was back, a sheepish smile on his face as he pressed the door shut behind him.

Kasuga couldn’t help but grin and hold back a laugh.  Sumiyoshi put on his good boy face, even for his own family.  Kasuga felt truly special to be able to know the Sumiyoshi he had grown to love.

“Mom said she had a feeling you’d come over after the game, so you can stay for dinner if you want to.”

“Yeah sure. Would love to.”

Sumiyoshi smiled and crossed the short distance between his door and bed, flopping down beside Kasuga, with a devious grin on his face. Kasuga rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Sumiyoshi wanted as he leaned down to kiss his thanks into his favorite pair of lips.

“Want me to do you before dinner?” Kasuga whispered gruffly against Sumiyoshi’s mouth, just in case someone was walking by the door.

“No, its fine. Too risky. Plus, I didn’t do anything to deserve it like you did.”

Kasuga clicked his tongue in disagreement, but didn’t bother arguing because he knew if they got caught, there was a good chance Sumiyoshi’s parents wouldn’t let him come over anymore. They thought he was corrupting their golden child, or something stupid like that.  If only they knew that their ‘innocent’ little boy was the one pulling at his lips with his teeth, roughly yanking him down by the back of his neck into a kiss that only tasted of them.

After a few moments, Sumiyoshi let him go to catch his breath. Kasuga’s neck was sore for hovering over Sumiyoshi like this, but he suffered through it just to feel Sumiyoshi’s fingers rubbing over the buzzed hair at the back of his neck.

“Remember when you wouldn’t kiss me after a blowjob? You used to be such a big baby.”

“It’s still gross…”

“But you can’t say no to me.”

Kasuga shook his head, leaning down to wipe that cocky smirk off of Sumiyoshi’s face with a kiss.

So what if he was right?

So what if Kasuga could never imagine saying no to him, even if his own life was at stake?

He couldn’t let him know it.  Couldn’t let him have that fact so easily.

Kasuga knew that Sumiyoshi was his only weakness. No matter the strong front he tried to put up every day, when it came to Sumiyoshi, he was a mess.

With Sumiyoshi by his side, Kasuga didn’t mind being the weakest man in the world.

Sumiyoshi was his strength.  And Kasuga was proud to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> A typical roller coaster ride can last from between 30 seconds to 2 minutes so that says alot about Kasuga right there.


End file.
